


Diferença Marcante

by Lady Anubis (Anubis)



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Complete, Darklemon, Lemon, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Yaoi, weiss kreuz - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis/pseuds/Lady%20Anubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Há uma grande diferença entre sexo com e sem amor. Mas Aya vai descobrir de uma forma inusitada, com a ajuda de Schuldich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diferença Marcante

**Author's Note:**

> **Título da Fic: Diferença Marcante**

**Título da Fic: Diferença Marcante**

**Anime:** Weiss Kreuz

**Casal:** Aya x Ken/Aya x Schuldich

**Classificação:** Yaoi/ Lemon/ Angst/Romance/BDSM

**Status:** concluída

**Autora:** Lady Anúbis.

**E-mail: Nii-chan**

**ooOoo**

**Nota: essa fic é dedicada a minha querida amiga secreta Mystik**

**ooOoo**

  
**DIFERENÇA MARCANTE**   


Depois de um exaustivo dia de trabalho finalmente a Koneko fica em silêncio, o burburinho das garotas tendo terminado, restando apenas os rapazes, ainda descrentes de que tudo acabou... Por hoje. Aya saíra para fazer as últimas entregas, dando aos demais a possibilidade de sentarem-se em torno da mesa. Yohji se joga sobre a cadeira com estrondo, sem nem sequer se preocupar se a pobre agüenta. Acende um cigarro... O primeiro em muitas horas, já que agora o ruivo proíbe expressamente que o faça dentro da loja durante o expediente. Traga com gosto, matando o desejo de seu vício.

_"Dane-se que faz mal à saúde!"_ – O loiro pensa, exausto. – _"Nessa profissão vou morrer logo mesmo!"_

Ken, do outro lado da mesa, o observa preocupado. Não gosta que o amigo fume tanto, mas jamais tiraria o prazer que nota em seu rosto ao conseguir um cigarro. Além disso, sua expressão desconsolada deixa claro que também tem seus próprios problemas. Seus pensamentos percorrem os dois meses que dura o seu namoro com Aya... Algo que desejava mais do que tudo, mas que agora tira seu sono e sua paz. Não que seus sentimentos não sejam sinceros e que não tenha certeza que é correspondido. Mas... Para ele as coisas devem ser claras...

\- Qual o problema Ken? – Seus olhos se voltam para o rostinho preocupado de Omi. – Você está assim tristonho o dia todo.

\- O chibi tem razão. – Yohji coloca os pés sobre a mesa de trabalho.

\- Não é nada não. – Ken não sabe se é certo ficar falando de sua intimidade assim abertamente.

\- São problemas no paraíso, não é? – O loiro dispara sem qualquer cerimônia. – O 'senhor sensibilidade' já está dando trabalho...

\- Yohji! – Omi fica chocado com a franqueza do amigo, que o olha sem entender porque o garoto parece tão reprovador.

\- Qual o problema? – Ele não se move, apesar de aparentar surpresa com o olhar do arqueiro, que já se preparava para contestar. – É mentira? Você sabe que estou certo...

\- Deixa ele, Omi! – Ken não deseja vê-los brigar. – O Yotan está certo...

Omi toca o braço do amigo que aparenta uma desilusão avassaladora, sentindo que seu toque o fazer estremecer, mas relaxa a tensão presente em seu rosto.

\- Se você quiser desabafar com a gente... – Os gentis olhos azuis fixam-se em seu rosto, atraindo a atenção dos castanho-esverdeados.

\- Ah... Conta logo o que aconteceu. – Yohji acompanha essa frase com uma longa tragada. – Estamos curiosí... Ah vai, Omi! Não adianta ficar me recriminando com os olhos. Você também quer saber.

Na realidade, o garoto o fuzila pela falta de tato, mas sabe que isso não o afeta. E ele tem certa razão. Está preocupado demais com a tristeza de seu melhor amigo e quer saber o que houve para tentar ajudá-lo.

\- Quando começamos esse relacionamento, eu sabia... Que o Aya tem dificuldade com sentimentos. Toda a história de vida dele... O medo... Tudo isso... – Ken quase não respira ao pensar em todas as dificuldades diárias de seu namoro. – Mas procurei ser paciente, pois sei que temos fortes sentimentos um pelo outro... Só que...

\- O problema só pode ser sexo! – Yohji pouco se importa em como essa sua crueza afeta o tímido Ken, que cora imediatamente. – Que foi? Por que estão me olhando assim?

\- Ele pode não demonstrar abertamente o carinho que sente... As pequenas atitudes diárias compensam isso. – O moreno olha para os dois meio sem graça de expor seu problema. – Mas... Ele parecer ter... Certas dificuldades... Sinto que está sempre se segurando...

\- Eu sabia! – O playboy tira os pés da mesa e apaga o cigarro no cinzeiro. – Lembra o que te falei antes de começar a namorar com ele?

\- Você me disse tanta coisa... – Ken prefere não se lembrar da constrangedora conversa com o loiro.

\- Eu te falei que o cara é um furacão sexual... – Fala devagar, de forma compreensiva.

\- Yohji! – Omi custa a se acostumar com o estilo ultra-sincero dele. – Precisa falar desse jeito?

Ele segura a mão de Omi, sabendo que a forma diplomática do garoto ao lidar com as pessoas não suporta sua rudeza, mas é isso que o torna o chibi que os três aprenderam a amar. Mas a situação precisa ser tratada dessa forma, pois Ken é tímido demais e guarda seus sentimentos tão profundamente que precisa de uma forte alavanca para alcançá-los. Não que o moreno tema o que sente, pelo contrário, mas não está acostumado a abrir-se com os outros. Pode ser um ótimo ouvinte, mas é um péssimo falante.

\- Você sabe que já... Vamos dizer... Experimentei o ruivo uma vez. – Precisa segurar firme a mão de Omi, que ameaça levantar. – Então sei como ele pode ser altamente quente.

\- E como isso me ajuda? – Ken se irrita com as palavras do playboy, pois se lembra muito bem como os dois quase derrubaram a casa naquela noite e como chorou a cada gemido do loiro.

\- Simples... O Aya tem tanta dificuldade de demonstrar os sentimentos no relacionamento quanto no sexo. Mas ele precisa diferenciar dentro da própria cabeça o que é apenas sexo... Como foi comigo... Do que é fazer amor... Entendeu? – Olha para Ken que permanece tentando entender a lógica bizarra do amigo.

\- Ele está tentando dizer que o Aya se refreia pra não deixar a relação de vocês dois ser igual às outras. – Omi tenta encurtar o discurso medonho de Yohji, antes que o loiro diga algo mais que possa magoar Ken. – Mas não que não goste de fazer sexo com você...

\- O ruivo somente não sabe como fazer isso... Apenas barra aquilo que julga pura perversão. – Yohji corta Omi sem cerimônias, pois percebe que o loirinho tenta contê-lo. – Mais ou menos o que nossos pais faziam... Diferenciando o que faziam com as prostitutas e nossas mães...

\- Yohji... Pode parar! – O chibi precisa segurar a verborragia do loiro, que já começa a ultrapassar os limites.

Mas por mais cruas e duras que sejam as palavras do Yotan... Elas fazem sentido na cabeça de Ken. Deveria se sentir lisonjeado por estar sendo diferenciado dos demais 'casos' que Aya já teve, mas... Como se sentir satisfeito quando fica frustrado todas as noites na cama... Quando tem vontade de chorar ao perceber que o ruivo também se sente assim. Em sua concepção um relacionamento precisa ser bom em todos os sentidos, inclusive na hora do sexo, e o seu anda capenga desde o início.

\- Mas o que eu posso fazer? – As lágrimas já surgem em seus olhos, coisa nada comum para o contido Weiss.

Omi se levanta e o abraça, pois não sabe muito bem o que dizer. Ele mesmo tem pouca... Na verdade... Nenhuma experiência em relacionamentos. Mas precisa pensar em alguma coisa, pois ama os dois e não gostaria de ver o relacionamento que custaram tanto a iniciar se acabar simplesmente por causa do passado. Sabe que Aya teme sentir mais do que tudo, mas é muito triste constatar que o amigo pode acabar sozinho para sempre se não aprender a lidar com isso.

\- Já pensou em falar com ele sobre isso? – O garoto tenta usar nesse caso o que faz em todas as dificuldades de sua vida. – Talvez assim vocês consigam chegar a algum lugar.

\- Não sei... – Ken suspira desconsolado. – Ele não é muito de conversar... Vocês sabem disso.

\- Eu não tenho idéia do que te dizer. – Yohji já se isenta de falar sobre soluções, pois não pode dizer que entenda muito de relacionamentos. – Mas acho que a proposta do Omi é a única possível. Mesmo que o Aya seja horrível pra falar... Imagino que deve ser ainda pior pra falar do que sente.

O loiro se levanta e pousa a mão sobre o ombro do amigo. Sabe muito bem que essa pode ser a missão mais impossível que Ken já enfrentou.

\- Boa sorte pra você! – Vai saindo, abrindo a porta de comunicação da loja com a casa. – Sei que vai precisar de muita.

Depois que ele sai Ken se entrega ao abraço caloroso de Omi, pois se sente consolado. Apesar do Yotan não ter sido muito animador, sabe que ele está certo. Conversar sobre o relacionamento com Aya não será nada fácil. Não que eles não conversem, mas raramente é sobre eles ou sobre o namoro. E quando decidiu assumir toda a intensidade do que sente para o ruivo, não colocou condições, sabendo que essa relação seria construída devagar, tijolo por tijolo, ou não teria futuro.

Poderia simplesmente relevar a situação e esperar que seu carinho o fizesse relaxar, mas... Como esconder toda a frustração desses momentos? O próprio Aya já percebeu... Mas provavelmente não sabe como lidar com isso. Com o ruivo tudo é levado sobre o fio da navalha... Mesmo enxergando por trás dessa armadura toda a intensidade emocional de que ele é capaz.

Sente que precisa lutar com todas as suas forças... Pelo menos nesse ponto... Teme que seu relacionamento não sobreviva também a essa prova. Se sua paciência capricorniana suporta toda a frieza, conseguindo entrever nos pequenos gestos o amor que o espadachim sente por ele... Sabe que esta não é eterna. E se Aya não consegue ser ele mesmo nem na cama... Não sabe quanto tempo conseguirão ficar juntos.

_"Ele vai acabar tão frustrado que vai me trair... Sei disso."_ – Ken não suporta pensar nisso e se entrega ainda mais ao abraço.

\- Interrompo alguma coisa? – Aya entra na loja, seu rosto demonstrando o ciúme contido pela racionalidade. Por mais que saiba que Ken e Omi são amigos, não consegue deixar de sentir certa inveja da cumplicidade que os dois dividem.

\- Não! – O moreno não consegue esconder o temor de que Aya descubra do que falavam. – É puro cansaço. Hoje o dia foi pesado.

Mas a forma como Omi o observa deixa claro que não é apenas isso. O garoto sempre o deixa assim... Totalmente sem graça. Dos três ele é o único que parece enxergá-lo muito além da máscara que criou para se proteger e isso o faz estremecer. Tem certeza que o pequeno arqueiro está pronto para confrontá-lo em defesa de Ken... Mesmo sem saber o motivo. E se o fizesse, não teria como se esconder. Suspira aliviado ao ver que este se retrai e sai pela porta de comunicação, desistindo de seu intento.

\- Melhor descansar um pouco. – Ajuda Ken a levantar da cadeira e o enlaça pela cintura. – Toma um banho e relaxa. Vou fechar a loja.

O beijo delicado em seus lábios faz Ken se esquecer de tudo. O mundo sempre se eclipsa ao toque do ruivo, girando em torno de tudo que sempre sentiu em relação ao misterioso espadachim. Quando está em seus braços nada mais importa, enfrentando tudo por ele, mesmo as dificuldades que a própria personalidade traumatizada de Aya lhe impõe. Perde-se no cheiro suave de rosas de seus cabelos e na textura de sua pele quando aconchega o rosto em seu pescoço alvo e esguio. Teme demais perdê-lo e isso o mantém eternamente calado. Mas sabe que mesmo toda a gama de seus sentimentos terá um limite e esse pensamento o faz estreitá-lo ainda mais em seus braços, tentando impedir que escape entre seus dedos e se perca para sempre.

**ooOoo**

Apesar do cansaço, como todas as noites, Aya vem ao quarto de Ken e os dois se deixam levar pelo tesão que seu relacionamento tem de sobra, mas a mesma rotina se repete. Quando o moreno pensa que seu amado vai se soltar e tornar esse ato pleno, o ruivo se retrai.

Não que o espadachim seja do tipo de satisfazer-se e deixar a cama... Ou pior... Dormir. Há carinho em suas atitudes pós-sexo, puxando o rapaz para si e deitando-lhe a cabeça sobre seu peito. Mas em seu rosto claramente não há satisfação... Não o delírio que costuma se apossar de seu ser quando se entrega completamente. Mas tudo o que sente pelo rapaz em seus braços compensa seu sacrifício. Ele é diferente... Por ele abriu seu coração, que prometera manter trancado. E por quem procura a cada dia mudar um pouco sua personalidade... Tentando demonstrar em atos o que é incapaz de fazer com as palavras. Por isso não pode deixar que Ken seja como as outras pessoas que estiveram em sua cama. E qual o melhor modo de fazê-lo do que manter o sexo como algo decente... Algo apropriado para o garoto tímido que teme tanto magoar com a rudeza da personalidade de Aya Fujimyia.

Mas Ken não consegue conter a dor que lhe oprime o peito, que o faz temer ainda mais que um dia o ruivo deixe de achá-lo interessante e decida voltar a ter casos esporádicos ou até encontrar alguém mais adequado. E essa sensação o faz chorar mais uma vez, por mais que tente reprimir. Não quer parecer um fraco, fazendo o ruivo se encher ainda mais depressa dele. Mas não consegue contê-las, umedecendo o peito nu de Aya, que coloca a mão sob seu queixo, fazendo-o encarar seus olhos.

\- O que foi? – Os olhos violeta se estreitam. – Fiz alguma coisa errada?

\- Nada... – Ken perde toda a coragem de dizer o que precisa.

\- Como assim... Nada? – Aya se senta na cama, forçando Ken a ficar de frente para ele. – Você está chorando... Então aconteceu alguma coisa.

O ruivo entende agora a razão do olhar de Omi mais cedo na loja. O problema que aflige o moreno não deve ser deste momento, mas algo que o incomoda e não tem coragem de lhe dizer.

\- Pode me falar... – Suas pupilas se dilatam ao vê-lo assim tão frágil.

Tem que reconhecer que não dá muito espaço para que o rapaz se sinta à vontade para se abrir, mas... É algo em que ainda tem que trabalhar mais. Passa a mão por seu cabelo sedoso, tentando tornar esse momento menos angustiante para o outro... Tanto quanto começa a ser para si mesmo.

\- Você não se sente atraído o suficiente por mim? – Tem em mente tudo que Yohji lhe disse, mas se deixa levar pela própria insegurança.

\- O que? – Aya permanece parado, ainda sem saber de onde Ken pode ter tirado tamanho absurdo. – Se eu não me sentisse atraído... Não estaríamos aqui nesta cama.

\- Mas é que... – A trava emocional parece mais forte que sua necessidade de saber o porquê. – Deixa pra lá... É bobagem minha.

\- Você realmente quer deixar pra lá? – Essas palavras não ditas são ainda piores do que qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe dizer.

A irritação de Aya é clara, levantando-se e se vestindo rapidamente. Fica claro que o silêncio de Ken o ofende, que todos seus esforços para mudar esbarram na incapacidade do moreno em ser sincero com ele.

O rapaz o observa atônito, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, mas ao vê-lo andando na direção da porta percebe que é o momento de fazer algo, de abrir toda a sua insatisfação. Mesmo temendo demais que isso possa afastá-lo definitivamente. Corre e encosta-se na porta, impedindo a passagem do ruivo.

\- Não saia assim! – A voz de Ken carrega um tom sofrido. – Você não me entendeu.

\- Como posso entender se você não fala? – Aya fala com calma, apesar de seu coração estar galopando.

\- Não é que eu não queira falar. É que não sei como dizer certas coisas e... - Passa a mão nos cabelos, perturbado com as emoções contraditórias. - Não quero perder você!

\- Mas o que te faz crer que vai me perder? - Aya relaxa um pouco toda a tensão presente em seu corpo. - O Kudoh não andou enfiando minhocas em sua cabeça, não é?

\- Não! - Encara o ruivo, com os olhos arregalados e meio assustados. - Não tem nada a ver com ele. Eu apenas sinto... Eu não consigo satisfazer você... Percebo a sua frustração e isso me perturba.

Vira o rosto, não consegue encará-lo mais. A insegurança é muito forte para controlar-se.

\- Tenho medo que você se canse de tudo isso entre nós e me deixe. – Não há fraqueza em suas palavras, mas uma profunda tristeza.

\- Eu jamais disse... De onde tirou a idéia de que não me satisfaz? - O ruivo pensa em se aproximar, mas teme que isso apenas faça o rapaz se calar novamente. - Por acaso estou fazendo algo que o faça pensar assim?

\- Eu... Eu... Não sei. É uma sensação forte. De repente você se retrai... Se afasta... Como se eu não fosse o que você quer, ou não fosse o suficiente para te satisfazer. - Está sendo cada vez mais constrangedor, sua ansiedade apenas aumentando, não quer que Aya o veja tão angustiado assim. - Ah, eu não sei mais o que estou dizendo... Estou parecendo uma adolescente dramática! Devia ter ficado calado!

Aya recua ao ouvir isso, pois pensava que exatamente isso demonstrava como Ken era diferente de todas as outras pessoas, que ele saberia disso. E essa constatação o oprime, deixa-o perdido em sua própria incapacidade de lidar com a profunda diferença.

\- De-desculpa... - As palavras lhe faltam e deseja demais sair daquele quarto.

\- Não se desculpe... Agora é que você não deve mais querer nada comigo mesmo. - Avança o espaço que os separa e abraça o ruivo. - Eu é que lhe devo desculpas, por despejar minha insegurança assim em você... Eu te amo. Não quero que se afaste de mim.

\- Você... Não fez nada de errado. Eu pedi pra se abrir comigo... - Apesar de sentir o calor desse abraço, um desespero se apossa de seu ser. - A culpa é minha... Não sua.

Afasta-se de Ken, andando até a porta, olhando para ele antes de sair.

\- Eu sou o incapaz... - Diz isso quase em um sussurro, tão baixo que é quase impossível Ken ouvi-lo.

\- Ninguém é culpado... Eu sei que você gosta de mim, sinto isso nas pequenas atenções do dia-a-dia, no seu cuidado, quando você me beija... – Segura de leve o braço forte do ruivo, um tom súplice em sua voz. - Por favor, não vai... Não me deixa sozinho.

\- Eu... Não posso... - Teme que todas as defesas que criou pra se defender cedam assim, como um castelo de cartas. Pela primeira vez percebe o quanto tem a perder por ter se distanciado tanto do Ran que fora no passado. - Eu... Não sei como lidar...

\- Você pode... Fica... Vamos descobrir isso juntos. Eu sei que não é fácil, dê uma chance pra mim. Você disse agora a pouco que eu podia falar com você, então não se afaste por causa disso. Se não gostasse de mim eu poderia entender, mas sei que não é esse o caso. - Olha para ele parado à porta e perde as esperanças, mais uma vez. Baixa o rosto, cansado. - Talvez se não tivesse falado nada, isso não estaria acontecendo... Eu acabei provocando aquilo que mais temia: afastei você de mim.

\- Não... Não... Sou eu... - Por mais que não queira vê-lo arrasado da forma que está, Aya não consegue lidar com isso. Se sente totalmente incapaz de agir com ele da mesma forma que com os outros, mas... Como fazer de outra forma? - Não pense que estou me afastando de você... Só preciso... Pensar.

Segura a maçaneta da porta sabendo que mesmo com suas palavras Ken deve estar sentindo exatamente o contrário, mas não sabe o que é o certo a dizer.

\- Melhor nos deitarmos... - Evita olhar para trás e encarar o rapaz desolado. - Amanhã temos uma missão importante.

\- Eu compreendo. – A tristeza é palpável. - Se é assim que você prefere, não vou mais insistir.

Vai em direção à cama e se deita de costas para a porta, deixando que as lágrimas caiam silenciosamente, ouvindo o som da porta fechar-se sem mais nenhuma palavra.

**ooOoo**

Aya anda sem direção pelas ruas, sentindo a brisa fresca da noite, renovando suas forças com a luz da lua. Não acredita que teve coragem de sair daquele quarto mesmo sabendo como sua atitude deixou Ken arrasado e sozinho. Por mais que tudo isso seja novo para ele... Que tenha dificuldades em lidar com seus sentimentos...

"_Como tive coragem de sair daquele quarto?"_ – Chuta uma pedra a sua frente, recordando das súplicas do moreno. – _"Posso estar confuso, mas de uma coisa tenho certeza... Não quero me separar dele!"_

A noite vai avançando, sem que tenha conseguido resolver o dilema... A tempestade que toma conta de sua mente como um turbilhão. Decide então voltar para casa e dormir, pois a missão que precisam completar na noite seguinte é de suma importância. Não há como adiar. Entra na casa em profundo silêncio, feliz por não cruzar com Yohji voltando de uma de suas noitadas, pois seu humor não está para o sarcasmo ácido do loiro. Sobe a escada derrotado pelo cansaço, mas principalmente pelo peso de suas próprias limitações. Abre a porta de seu quarto decidido a se deitar, mas não consegue evitar um olhar para a porta do quarto de Ken.

"_Será que ele conseguiu dormir?"_ – A tentação de verificar atormentando sua mente.

Anda até a porta, hesitando diante dela, respirando descompassado perante a possibilidade de errar novamente e magoar Ken ainda mais, mas... Sente-se compelido a demonstrar ao rapaz que não está sozinho... Que sua sinceridade não o afastou. Todos os problemas com relação ao que há entre eles, estão apenas na cabeça de Aya, e não nas atitudes do ex-jogador. Pelo contrário... Ken Hidaka sempre se mostrou paciente até demais com suas excentricidades e manias adquiridas em anos de solidão.

Abre a porta devagar, percebendo que o moreno dorme, da maneira quase infantil que seu rosto assume nestes momentos. Isso faz o coração do ruivo se apertar, sentindo-se ainda mais culpado por tê-lo magoado desnecessariamente. Então decide entrar, fechando a porta atrás de si. Tira toda a roupa e se deita na cama, tomando cuidado para não alarmar o adormecido jovem de pele morena. Puxa-o para si, abraçando-o com delicadeza.

Ken abre os olhos devagar, encontrando os ametistas, agarrando-se nele como se temesse que o deixasse novamente. As lágrimas surgem novamente em seus olhos, toda a dor desaparecendo entre os braços adorados do espadachim.

\- Me desculpa... – Diz em um murmúrio, como se qualquer alteração de sua voz tivesse o poder de desvanecer aquela visão quase sobrenatural sob a luz do luar.

\- Shhhh... Não tenho o que desculpar. – Coloca o dedo sobre os lábios macios do moreno. – Depois nós conversamos... Tenho muito em que pensar. Vamos aproveitar a delícia de estarmos assim... Nos braços um do outro.

E adormecem, os corações feridos ainda, mas acima de tudo envolvidos pela sensação deliciosa de estarem juntos.

**ooOoo**

\- Balinese... Siberian... Tudo OK em suas posições? – O líder dos Weiss acaba de tirar a vida de mais um traficante da pesada e se prepara para sair.

\- Já estamos deixando o prédio. – Yohji diz concentrado.

\- Entendido. – Ele olha o corredor escuro, o cheiro de morte pairando no ar. – Bombay... Você já saiu?

\- Estou no ponto de encontro. – Omi parece preocupado. – Mas... Não sei...

\- O que foi? – Aya costuma ficar muito atento às opiniões do garoto.

\- Não sei te dizer... – Sabe que ele não quer dizer que é um de seus pressentimentos. – Mas tem algo errado. Tenha cuidado!

Aya segue o corredor atento, concentrado em qualquer movimento estranho. Deseja sair desse lugar o mais depressa possível e voltar para os braços calorosos de Ken. Não gosta de pensar nisso neste momento, mas não pode evitar. Desde que o moreno entrou em sua vida... Muita coisa mudou. Um sorriso surge ao lembrar como às vezes se flagra planejando pequenas coisinhas para demonstrar o quanto ele é importante.

Porém, sem que perceba alguém o espreita na escuridão. A respiração contida para se manter oculto aumenta mais ainda sua ansiedade. Seu plano solo tem sido sua pequena obsessão e muitas vezes quase teve a oportunidade de pôr em prática, mas esse espadachim é um felino com todos os sentidos em alerta... Difícil de capturar. Mas agora ele parece um pouco menos atento que de costume...

Quando a informação de que os Weiss planejavam atacar esse traficante chegou a suas mãos, escondeu-a de todos os outros. Pensou em todos os detalhes, procurou calcular todos os imprevistos, sabendo que geralmente o espadachim é quem executa o alvo. Esse é o momento em que ele fica mais vulnerável, mas também quando coloca suas defesas no máximo. Coloca a máscara e prende completamente o fôlego ao vê-lo se aproximar, temendo que mesmo as batidas aceleradas de seu coração o denunciem.

Quando Aya passa pelo local, observando tudo, sente que sua mente se turva levemente. Em um primeiro momento não entende, mas depois se volta e se depara com o ruivo dos Schwarz surgindo das sombras. Leva a mão à katana, mas o gás usado rapidamente faz seu efeito e seu corpo cai inerte no chão. Ainda consegue ver o outro se agachar a seu lado, tirar a máscara e sorrir para ele. Depois disso a escuridão se apossa de sua mente e apaga completamente.

Schuldich coloca os braços sob o corpo do inimigo e o segura firme. Olha para os corredores para ter certeza que nenhum dos Weiss vem em seu socorro ou se algum de seus companheiros desconfiou de sua escapada noturna. Não pretende dividir nada com os outros... Se quiserem que esperem pacientemente como fez por meses. Olha para o rosto desacordado e sorri, imaginando a surpresa dele quando acordar.

**ooOoo**

\- Ele está atrasado! – Ken tenta se controlar, mas anda de um lado para o outro.

Os três já esperam há mais de meia hora pela saída de Aya e nada. Todos estão preocupados, mas sabem que a orientação de seu líder é de sempre deixar o local depressa. E de que ele sabe se cuidar. Mas dessa vez tudo leva a crer que algo aconteceu.

\- E o que faremos Omi? – Yohji também está aflito e não consegue disfarçar.

\- Vocês esperam aqui... Vou entrar. – Coloca a mochila no chão e já se prepara para invadir novamente o prédio.

\- Eu vou com você! – O moreno se aproxima, mas sente que o arqueiro o impede com o braço.

\- Você não está em condições de ser frio neste momento. – Olha para o loiro. – Cuida dele! Vou ser rápido.

Ken faz menção de reagir e falar algo, mas Bombay não lhe dá oportunidade. E ao vê-lo voltar àquele local tenta segui-lo, mas Yohji o segura pelo braço.

\- O chibi disse pra ficar aqui. – Diz sem muita convicção, mas sabendo que prefere não desobedecer as ordens de Omi. Geralmente ele está certo.

\- Mas não posso simplesmente ficar esperando. – Siberian se senta na calçada e leva as mãos à cabeça.

\- E vai fazer o que lá dentro? – Olha para o amigo, entendendo sua aflição.

O silêncio se instala entre eles, tensos à espera da volta do garoto. Os minutos parecem intermináveis, a lua sendo oculta pelas nuvens e mergulhando-os ainda mais na escuridão. Tudo parece tão... O medo toma conta deles. Tudo o que sempre temem numa missão é que algo dê errado e o alívio de quando voltam para casa é indescritível. Mas a realidade aterradora os alcança, sabendo que Aya não está apenas atrasado. Ainda mais ele... Que se irrita demais quando os outros demoram a sair. Sabem que é pura preocupação, mas disfarçada com palavras duras de reprovação. E quando o garoto finalmente sai, sua expressão pesada revela a verdade.

\- Encontrei o fone dele jogado em um corredor, próximo da sala do alvo. – Entrega o pequeno aparelho a Ken, que o aperta na mão. – Mas ele não está mais por aqui... Verifiquei o local.

\- Mas o que aconteceu? – O moreno diz tão baixo que os outros dois quase não o ouvem.

\- Isso eu vou descobrir... – Omi assume uma expressão estranha, quase o fazendo parecer com Aya. – Mas vamos para casa. Não temos mais nada que fazer por aqui.

Yohji puxa o amigo pelo braço, pois Ken está paralisado diante do prédio. Olha para as janelas, esperando ver o ruivo em algum ponto, escapando heroicamente como sempre faz. Mas saber que isso não vai acontecer deixa-o petrificado. Sente o braço do loiro passar por seus ombros, tentando de alguma forma confortá-lo, e se deixa levar. Não sem antes lançar um último olhar, tendo a esperança de que tudo isso seja apenas um pesadelo.

**ooOoo**

Os olhos violeta se abrem devagar, tentando focar, ainda zonzos pela aspiração do gás. Não consegue lucidez plena, ainda misturando um pouco da realidade da missão, de seus problemas com Ken e algo vago que parece mais um sonho... Um ruivo surgindo das sombras, olhar vitorioso. Conforme consegue retomar sua percepção, Aya começa a notar o quarto obscuro, o cheiro de mofo misturado com cigarro, a cama de ferro antiga onde está deitado e... Onde seus pulsos estão amarrados, os braços sobre a cabeça. Tenta se mover e vê que seus tornozelos estão presos também por cordas à estrutura metálica.

Respira fundo tentando manter a calma diante do inesperado, recordando que as lembranças confusas e esparsas são reais. Ao voltar-se naquele corredor encarou o telepata, a máscara contra gases que usava deixando clara sua intenção. Constata que parte de suas roupas foram retiradas, ficando com a camisa branca e a calça de couro preta, sem os sapatos. Mas as restantes estão ali mesmo no quarto, jogadas sobre uma cadeira enegrecida pelo tempo e pela falta de limpeza.

Tenta entender o porquê disso... Os Schwarz o teriam matado simplesmente... Qual a utilidade de tê-lo ali preso? Crawford não faria nada sem um objetivo claro. E se tudo for um ardil para capturar todos os Weiss? Pensa imediatamente em Ken... Seu descuido ao deixar sua frieza habitual e pensar no moreno em um momento tão inapropriado o deixou vulnerável. Nunca teria sido pego assim dessa forma se permanecesse protegido detrás de suas barreiras, onde sempre era seguro... Apesar de tão solitário. Deixara-se levar por aqueles olhos ternos e calorosos, pela inocência quase infantil, por todos os pequenos detalhes que fazem de Ken alguém tão especial. Não que possa culpar o rapaz, pois seu único pecado é amar demais alguém tão... Incapaz desse sentimento.

Sua preocupação então aumenta, pois teme pelos outros. Também teriam sido vítimas dessa armadilha ou... Teme a reação deles... De que ato impensado seriam capazes para resgatá-lo? Não! Como poderia conviver com o sangue de qualquer um deles em suas mãos? Por mais que tenha se empenhado em jamais estabelecer qualquer laço com quem quer que seja... Falhou completamente com os Weiss. Cada um deles se tornou importante demais em sua vida. Até o maluco irresponsável do Yohji... Aquele loiro que fala com tanta sinceridade que até fere, mas que é capaz de qualquer loucura pelos companheiros. Quantas vezes o viu se arriscando pelos garotos ou... Até por ele... O líder que tanto o critica. O Omi... Um garoto de mente brilhante, tão solitário, mas ao mesmo tempo tão alegre... E apesar do destino ter colocado dois possíveis inimigos juntos, mesmo assim não há alguém em quem Aya confie mais. E o Ken... Fecha os olhos, pois a imagem dele se torna tão nítida a sua frente que quase pode tocá-lo.

\- Confortável? – A voz rouca e de sotaque marcado do alemão soa no quarto, fazendo Aya abrir os olhos.

O homem alto, de cabelos cor de fogo, entra todo confiante, como um felino, vestindo uma calça branca justa e uma camisa de seda verde esmeralda aberta até a cintura. Normal para o homem que sempre usa da sensualidade como uma de suas armas. Sua expressão parece até feliz.

\- Qual o plano de vocês dessa vez? – O Weiss prefere ir direto ao assunto, não está com vontade de ficar cedendo aos seus jogos mentais.

\- O Meu plano? – Diz o alemão mostrando-se satisfeito consigo mesmo. – Divertir-me o quanto puder, aproveitar desse corpo delicioso até me fartar.

\- O que? - A fala direta do Schwarz o pega de surpresa, não conseguindo esconder um leve rubor. - Deixe de brincadeiras Schuldich, vamos direto ao assunto. Qual a intenção de Crawford dessa vez?

\- Não estou brincando meu ruivo... – O sorriso satisfeito no rosto do alemão faz com que Aya comece a pensar que está metido em um problema diferente do que imaginava. – Há muito tempo que reparo em você, que tenho essa vontade de capturá-lo para poder possuir seu corpo de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis. E hoje... Hoje eu consegui. Vamos brincar... E eu tenho certeza que você vai adorar.

\- Por acaso você ficou maluco? - O Weiss se exalta, tentando soltar-se das amarras que o mantém preso à cama. - Vamos... Chega de ficar tentando me irritar.

\- Ora, meu ruivo, não seja puritano! Eu sei que você é fogoso, já andei investigando... Disseram que você é um furacão na cama! – O Schwarz continua a usar de toda a malícia que lhe é característica. – Eu não quero irritar, é ligeiramente diferente, eu quero provocar...

\- Me solta agora! - Aya finalmente percebe pelo olhar que o telepata diz a verdade sobre suas intenções, fechando sua mente para que o outro não perceba como isso o afeta. - O que eu sou ou não... Isso não é da sua conta! Não se atreva se quer sair daqui vivo.

\- Que bonitinho... Levantou um muro mental para me bloquear. – O telepata ri baixinho. – Ora, você sabe que se eu quiser mesmo esse muro não resiste, não é?

O alemão coloca um joelho e depois outro sobre o colchão, apóia-se nas mãos, colocando-se lentamente de quatro sobre o corpo do ruivo. O olhar desce pelo corpo ainda vestido como se o despisse peça a peça.

– Vê-lo assim, à minha disposição me excita... Você é muito mais lindo do que eu imaginava... – Lambe o rosto do ruivo do queixo até a têmpora. – E hoje vai ser meu... Finalmente!

Aya tenta reagir, afastar aquele homem de cima dele. E sua proximidade, o hálito quente junto ao seu rosto e... Aquela lambida são o auge. Debate-se com força, cada vez mais irritado com a presença perniciosa, o sorriso vitorioso nos lábios maliciosos. E essa sensação de estar indefeso o perturba, desejando soltar-se e fazer o sujeito pagar por sentir-se como na noite da morte de seus pais, quando prometeu que aquela seria a última vez que alguém o teria tão frágil.

\- Se você pensa que vai conseguir alguma coisa... - O olhar violeta se enche de fogo furioso, o desejo de morte presente em cada nuance de sua pupila. - Haha... Esquartejo você antes que possa sequer tentar.

\- Huuummm... Esquartejar! Para que tanta violência! – O alemão nunca esteve com um bom humor tão grande e tão irônico... – Eu não quero lutar... Prefiro sexo gostoso e selvagem, como eu sei que você também gosta...

Passa a mão pelo corpo ainda coberto e subitamente tem uma idéia...

– Ahhh, mas você ainda está muito vestido, eu quero vê-lo totalmente nu, acariciar cada pedacinho e depois me enfiar em você bem fundo e te matar de prazer! – Desce da cama e vai até onde deixou as roupas de Aya, pegando a katana, o sorriso libidinoso nunca deixando sua face bonita. – Dizem que não existe nada mais afiado na face da terra... Vamos comprovar?

Chega ao lado da cama e sobe sobre ela, ajoelhando-se sobre as coxas do ruivo. Enfia a ponta da arma afiada sob o primeiro botão e corta o tecido como se fosse um fio de cabelo, de baixo até em cima. Ainda com a ponta desta abre os lados da camisa, expondo o peito totalmente, lambendo os lábios com volúpia ao vislumbrar a pele branca como porcelana. Depois, fitando os olhos ametistas que chispam com um brilho assassino, toca com a ponta da arma o botão da calça, arrancando-o sem esforço algum, e descarta a espada ao lado da cama, descendo o zíper com as próprias mãos...

A respiração de Aya paralisa ante aos movimentos do alemão, a raiva se avolumando em seu peito de forma opressora. Seu desejo é soltar-se e acabar com essa expressão superior dele, forçando os punhos nas amarras ao ponto de sentir a pele ser ferida e gotículas de sangue escorrerem devagar por seu braço.

\- Não! - Quer acabar com isso de uma forma ou de outra. Então se concentra firmemente em Ken. Sim... Evita todos os momentos de prazer, enchendo sua mente de tudo que sente por ele... Todos os sentimentos que o fizeram baixar a guarda para permitir que alguém se aproximasse.

Sua expressão se modifica, um olhar quase maligno liberando esses pensamentos tão intensos e com tanta força que seria impossível para Schuldich deixar de captá-los. Percebe quando este os recebe, vendo em seu rosto a reação nada confortável com relação a isso.

\- Oh, meu querido Weiss. – Schul sorri, afastando de sua mente o alerta de sua consciência. Não precisa disso, quer é apagar o fogo do profundo desejo que sente pelo ruivo. – Eu não quero romance... Eu quero prazer! Sexo selvagem! É por isso que você está aqui. Infelizmente, depois de aproveitar bastante vou ter que matá-lo... Mas enquanto essa hora não chega vamos começar a diversão, bem do comecinho.

Senta-se sobre o quadril do ruivo, pressionando o seu membro e deita-se sobre o seu corpo. Começa então um ritual de beijar e morder o pescoço, a orelha e o ombro de Aya, ora de um lado, ora de outro. Gemendo ao sentir o gosto daquela pele com a qual sempre sonhou. E suas mãos se esfregam afoitas no peito, beliscando os mamilos de modo brusco, até deixá-los sensíveis, para aí sim atacá-los com os lábios, língua e dentes, deixando as mãos percorrerem o caminho cada vez mais abaixo, até alcançarem o membro por cima da cueca que aparece pela calça aberta, esfregando-o por cima do tecido.

Mesmo tentando resistir, rapidamente Aya percebe que está totalmente preso. E a cada toque, lambida ou mordida a raiva se agiganta dentro de seu peito. Por mais que aquele contato seja quente, muito mais do que o da maioria dos amantes que já teve, não há prazer nenhum em suas sensações. Apenas sente a violência daquilo, a revolta por não ter forças para impedi-lo.

A mão do alemão puxa o elástico da cueca e estreita o membro entre os dedos, agarrando-o e começando a massageá-lo vigorosamente. Sua boca deixa um chupão em cada mamilo e desce, deixando várias marcas vermelhas, conseqüência da forte sucção, por todo o corpo de pele delicada, até chegar ao pênis. Lambe-o todo, com gula, e sem um pingo de decência o enfia inteiro na boca, sugando e massageando com os lábios por toda a extensão com toda a luxúria aprisionada em si.

Por mais que Aya procure segurar seus instintos o corpo reage àquele toque, ao contato quente daqueles lábios em seu membro, sua ereção crescendo rapidamente, dando ao inimigo a visão daquilo de que somente ouvira falar. O sorriso satisfeito de Schul o irrita ainda mais, mas não pode negar que tudo isso o está excitando demais... O perigo, a ousadia, a boca habilidosa... Deseja apenas que o outro faça o que tem que fazer e o mate de uma vez, assim não tem que admitir para si mesmo que sua mente racional perde novamente para os desejos do corpo.

Como aconteceu aquela vez com Yohji. O loiro e suas brincadeiras maliciosas, mas que daquela vez extrapolaram o normal. Não soube se controlar e logo os dois estavam se agarrando, aproveitando-se de que estavam sozinhos. E fez com o amigo tudo o que estava acostumado a fazer com os homens e mulheres que já tivera na cama. Sem qualquer sentimento, apenas sexo. E o playboy acostumado a enlouquecer os outros, naquela noite uivou como um lobo cada vez mais sedento. E Ken ouvira tudo isso, mesmo já estando apaixonado por Aya. Como sempre... Só sabe fazê-lo sofrer.

E conforme os movimentos de Schul se tornam mais intensos, percebe que este se aproxima de consumar o ato, possuindo seu corpo como jamais outro fez. Morde os lábios tentando resistir ao prazer mesclado com ódio que toma conta de todo o seu ser. Deseja matá-lo, mas não consegue resistir à onda de volúpia poderosa. Quer ter o sangue do alemão em suas mãos, mas misturado ao sêmen que sente sair com força, escorrendo pelos cantos da boca sorridente e satisfeita do outro. O Schwarz sabe que Aya não conseguiu suportar, sucumbindo à luxúria e o fato do Weiss ter certeza que isso não passou despercebido, que torna Schul o vitorioso nesse jogo de vontades... Exatamente essa constatação o revolta ainda mais. Mesmo odiando esse homem e o que lhe faz, o espadachim é incapaz de manter-se frio.

"_Eu te odeio... Eu me odeio..." _– A imagem de Ken lhe vem à mente, a consciência acusando-o por ter traído a confiança do ser que ama. Sua raiva aumenta ainda mais.

\- Huuuummmm... Você é mais delicioso do que eu podia imaginar. E bem dotado... Não é somente lenda! – Diz o alemão lambendo os lábios, recolhendo com os dedos o que escorreu pelo queixo e levando à língua que não desperdiça nem uma gota de sêmen. – Fico pensando em como seria vê-lo realmente em ação na cama. Mas não posso soltá-lo... É uma pena!

Pensa em como logo vai conseguir, realizando assim todas as suas fantasias, aquelas que acalentou por tanto tempo.

– Mal posso me conter antes de possuí-lo... Sei que ninguém nunca conseguiu essa façanha, mas hoje você vai experimentar... – Seu sorriso carregado de ansiedade e expectativa. - Vou guiá-lo por um novo e ardente prazer, pena que será a primeira e também a última vez...

\- Você está se achando o máximo com tudo isso, não é? - Os olhos violeta se estreitam ao encarar aquela expressão. - Mas posso te garantir que ainda não estou vencido.

\- Eu não me acho o máximo, meu Weiss gostosão, eu Sou o máximo! E você está adorando cada segundo, que eu sei. – Segura o cós da calça e da cueca de Aya, as mãos uma de cada lado e as abaixa o máximo que pode com as pernas dele ainda presas. – O que deixa você louco de ódio é que seu corpo concorda comigo, ele já me deu a vitória...

Leva os dedos à boca sensualmente, mostrando ao espadachim exatamente o que está por vir, chupando os dedos escandalosamente enquanto a outra mão volta a estimular o pênis semi-ereto. Sai de cima dele e o força a abrir as pernas, o suficiente para provocá-lo ainda mais, até a beira do mais insano ódio...

– Não seja covarde, você vai se deliciar e ainda pedir por mais. – Retira os dedos da boca e os leva até o meio das nádegas de Aya e, de olhos fixos em sua expressão, começa a roçar o dedo na sua entrada.

\- Eu vou te matar! - A aflição o faz perder totalmente a razão, debatendo-se o quanto pode. - Vou te fazer sofrer... Bem devagarzinho.

Tenta conter o lado seu que começa a gostar do toque tão íntimo, fortalecendo o assassino dentro de si. Aquele que deseja cortar a garganta do alemão... Humilhá-lo como agora faz com ele.

\- Ahhhh... Isso... Me mata de tesão então! – Abaixa a cabeça e toma o pênis de novo na boca, que vai ficando mais rijo sob sua língua, mordendo o lábio inferior até quase feri-lo, vibrando ao perceber que o ruivo está apreciando cada vez mais a sua performance, apesar de não deixar escapar nenhum som.

E começa introduzindo os dedos nele, um, dois e até três... Sem qualquer delicadeza. Está tão concentrado que até se sobressalta ao ouvir o seu celular. Pretende deixá-lo tocar até cansar, mas reconhece o toque que identifica a ligação como sendo de Crawford. Então pára tudo e levanta-se ligeiramente, tomando o cuidado de pôr a mão sobre a boca do Weiss, evitando que denuncie seu ardil.

\- O que você quer? – Sua voz parece insatisfeita, mas com um tom temeroso, como se enfrentar Crawford seja mais para impressionar Aya. – Eu sei que te pedi isso... Sei... Calma... Espera um minutinho.

Coloca a mão sobre o celular e livra a boca do Weiss, sorrindo maliciosamente para ele, enquanto se levanta da cama e se aproxima da porta.

– Fique aí, a minha espera viu meu tesão? – Diz isso claramente para provocá-lo, no que tem muito sucesso. - Eu não posso deixar de atender, mas volto logo para continuarmos a nossa festinha...

Novamente sozinho o espadachim tenta se recompor, engolindo a raiva que ameaça sufocá-lo. Precisa sair dessa situação, nem que seja apenas para apagar aquele sorriso vitorioso do rosto do alemão. Ainda se sente dolorido, pois não houve qualquer gentileza nas incursões deste, mas procura esquecer o que sente. Concentra-se apenas em seu desejo de retribuir ao Schwarz tudo que recebeu.

Começa então a forçar os pulsos, mesmo já estando feridos, mordendo os lábios para suportar a ardência, mas notando algo diferente. A corda parece ter afrouxado um pouco, forçando mais um pouco até que o nó do braço direito se desfaz, deixando seu braço livre. Pela primeira vez nesta noite ele sorri, apressando-se por soltar o outro. Sentindo-se mais confiante, senta na cama tentando soltar os tornozelos, mas os nós estão mais apertados e a ansiedade atrapalha. Lembra então da katana, encontrando-a caída ao lado da cama, rapidamente libertando-se.

Pára um instante para respirar, seu coração acelerado e a respiração desenfreada. Sobe a calça ainda nervoso, sentando na cama para calçar as botas, atento aos ruídos vindos do lado de fora. Pega o sobretudo, mas antes de vesti-lo escuta que o inimigo anda pelo corredor na direção do quarto. Joga o casaco novamente sobre a cadeira e se coloca atrás da porta, segurando a espada com firmeza. A expectativa parece quase tirar-lhe o fôlego, mas respira fundo a fim de se acalmar.

Schuldich entra sorridente no quarto, mas logo sente o fio da katana em sua garganta, voltando-se e encarando o Weiss de pé. Os olhos dos dois se encontram e todo o ódio de Aya fica claro. O alemão sabe que neste momento o espadachim tem sua vida nas mãos, podendo matá-lo ou apenas fugir. Tenta forçar um sorriso sarcástico, mas isso é bastante difícil com a arma branca mais poderosa do mundo contra sua pele.

\- Confortável? – Aya diz com ironia, ainda com dificuldade de articular qualquer palavra, o nó em sua garganta ainda impedindo-o de respirar direito.

\- Sinto, mas... A ironia não lhe cai bem. – Sente um fio de sangue escorrer de sua garganta.

\- Acho que você não está em posição de achar qualquer coisa. – A voz do Weiss sai quase como um rosnado, seus olhos faiscando de pura raiva contida. – Agora quem está no comando sou eu... Não é verdade?

\- E como você... – O sorriso deixa o rosto germânico.

\- Não te interessa! – Considera por alguns minutos o que deve fazer realmente.

Tem a vida do Schwarz na ponta de sua katana e já estaria morto se fosse o contrário. Mas ao mesmo tempo considera o prazer que esta morte poderia lhe trazer... Pois deseja vingança, a mesma que sente com relação ao Takatori, com a única diferença que precisa ver Schul sofrer para aplacar o monstro que cresce dentro de si mesmo. Matá-lo seria rápido e fácil demais. Uma expressão diabólica surge então em seu rosto, a idéia da revanche perfeita surgindo em sua mente, obscurecendo qualquer outro pensamento.

\- Deita na cama! – Encosta a lâmina novamente na pele pálida do pescoço de Schuldich, deixando claro que fala sério. – Pode tirar os sapatos, não vai precisar deles... Vamos! Não me faça esperar.

O homem ameaçado anda devagar até a cama de ferro, senta na beirada, tira os sapatos e se deita devagar nela, sempre mantendo os olhos sobre o inimigo, atento a qualquer deslize, mesmo sabendo que estes são raros no espadachim. Tenta perceber o que pretende fazer, mas a máscara de frieza voltou a assumir seu lugar no rosto bonito do Weiss. Poderia falar muita coisa, usar de seu sarcasmo para desestabilizá-lo... Ou pelo menos tentar... Mas prefere se calar até saber quais as suas intenções.

\- Amarre os tornozelos. – Schul se senta e começa a fazer isso. – É pra amarrar com força e... Vamos rápido.

Não há nervosismo ou ansiedade em sua expressão, mas uma frieza satânica que o Schwarz e raríssimas pessoas já presenciaram, geralmente antes de morrerem. O alemão aperta os nós junto a seus pés, sentindo o desconforto que isso lhe causa e deitando novamente, sabendo que deve fazer o mesmo com os pulsos, atendendo à ordem do inimigo que aponta a katana para a cabeceira. Amarra o esquerdo com certa dificuldade e volta seu rosto para o Weiss, estendendo a outra mão.

\- Não sou mágico! – Carrega sua voz de ironia. – Como pensa que vou amarrar essa aqui?

\- Poderia te responder a sua moda, mas não estou a fim de ficar de papo. – Encosta a katana na parede, fora do alcance da mão livre de Schul e a agarra com força. Percebe que machuca, mas não se preocupa com isso. Puxa a corda a amarra apertado. – Agora está bem preso... Que acha agora de estar indefeso, seu nojento?

\- Ai... Estou morrendo de medo... – A ironia de suas palavras provoca um novo lampejo de ódio absoluto nos olhos violeta. – Você é dos mocinhos... Não faria...

Aya segura em sua garganta com força, fazendo-o tossir. Seus cabelos cor de cereja caem sobre o rosto do alemão quando se curva sobre ele, encarando-o fixamente.

\- Não pressuponha nada sobre mim. – Sente a compulsão de apertar aquele pescoço, mas procura se conter. Tem algo pior planejado. – Sou mais perigoso do que pensa. E... Tenho uma surpresinha pra você.

\- Surpresinha? – Pela primeira vez nessa noite Schul parece intimidado.

\- Você não estava doido pra me ver em ação? – Faz uma pausa dramática, abrindo o mesmo sorriso irônico que o outro lançara para ele antes. – Mas que peninha! Você não vai apreciar tanto... Não vou ser nada gentil. E dessa vez você que vai experimentar algo novo.

\- Weiss... Não faria isso. – Os olhos do ruivo o analisam, percebendo sua postura incomum. Há uma ironia maldosa em seu corpo, assim como em suas palavras. Não sabe exatamente se seria capaz de fazer o que diz ou se está apenas tentando deixá-lo com medo. – Pense no Ken. Você o estaria traindo se fizesse isso.

\- Imagina! – Ele pega a katana e se senta na cama, ao lado do alemão. Brinca com a lâmina devagar, observando o gume com atenção. Somente então se volta para sua vítima. – Como você mesmo disse... Isso seria apenas sexo selvagem! Sem qualquer sentimento. Então não o estaria traindo, não é verdade?

Mas essas palavras parecem despertar algo dentro de si que o faz pensar. Mesmo que fizesse as mesmas coisas com Ken ou Schuldich... Seria profundamente diferente. Jamais o prazer seria igual... Onde há sentimento tudo parece melhor, mais envolvente. E todo esse tempo deixou-se levar por uma visão machista e puritana de que os prazeres mais obscuros do sexo não são respeitáveis o suficiente para a pessoa que você ama. Se fosse olhar por essa ótica jamais estaria namorando outro rapaz! Então por que se deixa levar pelo que outros homens pensam... Homens que o condenariam completamente?

Ken e tudo que acontecer entre eles, seja na cama ou fora dela, sempre serão especiais. Nunca poderá ser comparado com aquilo que experimentou nas noites em que saía sozinho em busca da satisfação de seus desejos. Sequer se lembra do rosto da maioria dessas pessoas. Olha para Schul, pensando se deve realmente seguir em frente, mas recorda como se sentiu há poucos minutos atrás e sorri novamente.

\- Sabe que no fim você me prestou um grande favor? – Aponta a katana na direção do alemão.

\- Ah... Não vem com a pieguice que você acabou de pensar. – A expressão de nojo em seu rosto dá um profundo prazer a Aya.

\- É verdade... Percebi que sexo sem amor não tem a mesma graça. É um prazer vazio... – Diz isso com a expressão mais sentimental que consegue imprimir ao seu rosto.

\- Não! Pára! – Schul parece tomado de uma aversão que o faz passar mal. – Se é assim que pretende se vingar... Me mata de uma vez... Mas não fica inundando minha mente com essa melação.

\- Matar? Quem disse que vou matá-lo? – Se aproxima do rosto germânico com aquele mesmo sorriso. – Vou te agradecer te dando o que você queria fazer comigo, mas... Antes vou ter o Ken na minha mente e mostrar tudo que sinto por ele... E tão intensamente que você não poderá evitar. Quero te ver sofrer por causa dos meus sentimentos... Expor aquilo que torna você apenas mais um rosto que esquecerei no instante em que deixar esse quarto...

Nenhum ruído sai dos lábios dele, apenas um suspiro de resignação. Sabe que não tem escapatória, já sentindo o afluxo de momentos felizes de Aya com Ken invadindo sua mente. Tenta resistir o mais que pode, mas sabe que sua habilidade tem essa desvantagem, pois ao se defrontar com uma mente forte como a do Weiss, se mostra incapaz de impedir a captação de seus pensamentos.

E então a mente de Aya começa a mudar, mostrando a raiva por se sentir vulnerável em todos os momentos que passou ali preso naquela cama sob o seu domínio, e a dor e a revolta que isso causou. Todo o ódio que acordou em seu peito ao se sentir violado e aviltado. E a lembrança disso tudo alimenta a fera da vingança novamente rugindo dentro de si, provocando um arrepio de satisfação pelo que está para fazer.

\- Agora meu caro Schwarz... Chegou a hora da vingança! – Aya empunha a katana com perícia, enfiando por dentro da camisa do alemão e cortando-a sem cuidado algum, fazendo o mesmo depois com a calça, arrancando o que sobrou das roupas e descartando no chão.

Passa devagar a fria lâmina sobre o peito alvo, fazendo Schul se arrepiar com a temperatura, mas principalmente com a possibilidade de ser cortado por ela. Aya parece usá-la de forma displicente, mas sua habilidade provoca a excitação do perigo eminente, mais do que medo. E o homem que antes parecia indefeso, agora se assemelha a uma fera selvagem, com movimentos lentos seguidos de outros bruscos, deixando a vítima em constante alerta. E a ponta da espada passa pelo rosto, acompanhando as formas, ameaçando desfigurá-lo com o mínimo descuido. Desce pelo pescoço, acompanhando a carótida, o que aumenta a pulsação desta. Desce pelo peito, chegando a um dos mamilos, que é circundado, para depois passar para o outro. Deles o caminho vai seguindo, acompanhando a pequena depressão que se forma entre os músculos bem formados do belo abdômen. O umbigo é penetrado rapidamente, sem aviso, fazendo o alemão encolher a barriga, temeroso de ser ferido.

\- Toma cuidado! – A voz de Schul quase não sai, tal o seu nervosismo. – Disse que não quer me matar.

\- Quem sabe eu mudei de idéia! – Os olhos violeta brilham de forma maléfica.

As palavras calam a vítima, enquanto a espada continua descendo pelo corpo delgado, entremeando-se nos pêlos pubianos, chegando ao pênis... Momento este em que o alemão geme, mais de tesão que de temor, a expectativa do que acontecerá fazendo-o tremer. E a lâmina percorre todo ele, levantando-o para chegar até os testículos e o períneo. Neste momento Schuldich já está totalmente ereto.

\- Devo ir além? – O Weiss que Schul conhece já está irreconhecível, transformado pela perversidão. – Quem sabe demonstrar todas as minhas habilidades com esta katana.

\- Não! – Imaginar o que Aya pode estar querendo dizer com isso já é o suficiente. – Deixa a espada de lado... Por favor.

\- Nossa! – Um sorriso enorme surge no rosto do espadachim, porém, não um que tranqüilize o telepata. – Já está implorando!

O Schwarz fecha a expressão, pois não imaginava implorar tão rapidamente, mas... Aquela arma... Nas mãos desse ser que tomou o lugar de Aya... Prefere ser um covarde vivo... A espada, para seu alívio, é colocada na bainha e deixada aos pés da cama, enquanto o Weiss se esgueira em torno do leito, sem dar o menor sinal do que pretende fazer. Nada diz, prefere agir em silêncio, como a fera que é, fazendo o outro engolir em seco com a expectativa.

Aya não gostou do que o alemão fez com seu corpo, mas detestou ainda mais o fato do seu corpo ter correspondido à revelia de sua vontade. Ainda está bastante excitado e se recrimina imensamente por isso. Mas já que o alemão fez o favor de despertar a sua besta da luxúria, irá usá-la para se vingar. Olha em torno, prestando atenção em tudo que pode ser usado para isso. Vê uma corda longa e a apanha, chegando à beira da cama, sob o olhar indagador de Schul. Amarra uma coxa logo acima do joelho, joga a outra ponta por baixo da cama, dando a volta e amarra a outra coxa do mesmo jeito, puxando para arreganhar as pernas o máximo possível... Nota que o outro fecha os olhos e o membro dele fica ainda mais rijo, percebendo na mesma hora o enorme prazer que sente com isso.

– Você é... Oh... Isso vai ser mais interessante do que pensei. – Finalmente tira as botas e a calça jogando-as no chão ao lado da cama e sobe nela devagar. Monta sobre o quadril de Schuldich e esfrega-se nele com rudeza, ouvindo-o gemer. Segura os membros juntos, apertados, e belisca um dos mamilos de Schul, impondo um pouco mais de força do que faria normalmente.

\- Ahhhhhhhh... Mein Gott! – O Schwarz arqueia as costas e seu membro responde na mão do espadachim que sorri diabolicamente com isso.

\- Uh! Você gosta não? Gosta disso... Eu tenho notícias meu caro... Vou lhe dar muito mais... – Belisca o outro mamilo o ouvindo gemer e praguejar em alemão. – Mas que boca suja!

Espalma um tapa na coxa, próximo à virilha, deixando a marca da mão ali, vendo-o contorcer-se sob si entre o sofrimento e o prazer... Solta os membros e coloca-se sobre ele, mexendo o quadril com força e esfregando-se, beliscando os dois mamilos ao mesmo tempo e então morde seu pescoço, forte, logo abaixo da orelha, sentindo-o estremecer sob si e gritar, possuído pelas fortes sensações que percorrem o seu corpo.

\- Isso...! – Sussurra junto à orelha dele. - E eu mal comecei.

Desce pelo seu corpo, marcando-o com mordidas, sabendo muito bem o que provoca nele. Belisca-o novamente nos mamilos, desta vez sustentando o aperto, vendo-o arfar e contrair o corpo ficando cada vez mais insano de desejo, seus gritos cada vez mais altos.

– Cale-se! – Estala outro tapa na coxa dele com toda força. – Não gosto de escândalos...

E sorri maldoso, sabendo que o outro não vai conseguir obedecer... E morde os mamilos, ora um, ora outro. Suga-os fortemente deixando-os super sensíveis, doloridos, e se delicia nisso por muito e muito tempo, fazendo com que o alemão perca a noção do tempo, cada vez mais duro e desejoso.

Schul já está rouco de tantos gritos, quase perdendo a voz... O espadachim acha que chegou a hora de começar a parte final de sua vingança. Ergue o tronco e toma a espada nas mãos, vendo o alemão arregalar os olhos assustado. Ri baixinho fazendo suspense, ameaçando tirá-la da bainha. Mas não é isso que deseja... Estende a espada embainhada, aproximando sua empunhadura da boca do telepata.

\- Abre a boca... E chupa. – Dá a ordem, vendo-o obedecer ainda receoso. E move-a na boca de sua vítima, entrando e saindo dela, dando a entender o que pretende... Vendo-o arregalar ainda mais os olhos. Retira a espada e se move, acomodando-se entre as pernas amarradas e abertas.

\- Você... Você não vai... – A voz do telepata sai com dificuldade.

\- Oh... Eu vou sim... Você não falou em sexo selvagem? Não queria um furacão F5? – Encosta o punho da katana na abertura, demorando alguns instantes para criar suspense, deliciando-se ao perceber que o outro prende a respiração. E então, sem piedade, invade o homem a sua frente... Sentindo uma enorme satisfação. – Eu disse... Que ia te fazer sofrer, bem devagarzinho...

Move a espada dentro dele, fazendo movimentos bruscos, ouvindo os gemidos de dor...

– Mas talvez eu não deva me igualar a você... – Adota uma expressão falsamente magnânima. - Talvez deva dar algum alívio.

Agarra o membro esquecido, duro de desejo e o manipula de modo bruto, vendo em seu rosto o quanto está apreciando.

\- Chegou sua hora... – Retira o punho da katana de seu interior, sentindo o espasmo que isso provoca e se acomoda sobre seu corpo. Segura em seus cabelos e penetra-o sem hesitação até o fim... Ouve a voz rouca soar em protestos incoerentes... Move-se aumentando seu prazer a cada investida...

E Aya arremete com cada vez mais força e rapidez, seus dedos pressionando a base do pênis com força, impedindo-o de chegar ao clímax. Ouve-o gritar e gemer, implorando por alívio, puxando os pulsos em repelões bruscos, sentindo seu membro tocá-lo violenta e repetidamente até chegar ao orgasmo, preenchendo-o com sêmen. Solta seu membro, tocando-o por dentro continuamente no ritmo forte, até vê-lo gritar enlouquecido em êxtase, quase desfalecendo na cama. Retira-se sem cerimônia, levanta e se veste, recolhendo a espada caída no chão.

Olha com desdém para o alemão prostrado sobre a cama, em situação tão constrangedora. Vê o celular de Schul caído junto das roupas e o pega. Procura a última ligação recebida e dá o comando pra retornar a ligação. Ouve uma voz responder e reconhece o líder dos Schwarz.

\- Crawford? É Aya Fujimiya... Venha acudir o seu colega. – Ouve a resposta e ri... – Contente-se com o fato de eu deixá-lo vivo. Ah... E traga algumas roupas.

Desliga o aparelho jogando ao lado do corpo inerte. Sai, deixando-o lá... Vivo. Batendo a porta atrás de si, satisfeito por ter se vingado... Ainda mais por ter concluído algo que seu medo não havia deixado entrever.

Schuldich abre os olhos e ri. Ri às gargalhadas! Totalmente satisfeito. Tudo que passara tanto tempo planejando saiu exatamente como havia previsto. Nem mesmo a expressão de Crawford ao vê-lo assim neste estado poderia tirar-lhe o prazer que sente neste momento. Cada reação do Weiss prevista com exatidão... Bem... Na verdade... Errou em algo...

\- Oh, meu tesão... Você é muito melhor do que eu esperava! – Grita, liberando o prazer absoluto que represou desde o momento em que recebeu a ligação que pedira para Brad lhe fazer.

ooOoo

Omi está ainda sentado diante do computador à procura de alguma pista de quem teria seqüestrado Aya. Precisa empenhar-se ainda mais para encontrá-lo, temeroso que algo possa ter acontecido de grave. Desde que voltaram está concentrado nesta tarefa, são vinte e quatro horas de sumiço, mas o cansaço não lhe importa, apesar de já serem duas horas da manhã. Eles são como uma família e... Devia ter previsto que algo poderia dar errado nesta missão. Afinal, essa era sua função.

Ken está no quarto desde que chegaram, pois Yohji lhe aplicou um calmante potente. O amigo só falava de ser sua culpa por ter enchido a cabeça do ruivo com suas bobagens e coisas do gênero que dizemos quando estamos desesperados. Na verdade, o loiro talvez ainda esteja sentado ao lado da cama, pois estava preocupado demais. O garoto até sorri, feliz por ver como os quatro se tornaram tão unidos, quase como irmãos. Mas esse pensamento apenas relembra como é imperativo encontrar Aya o mais depressa possível.

É então que ouve a porta abrir e se fechar, passos cansados vindo pelo pequeno corredor de cima. Levanta correndo da cadeira e sobe a escada de caracol que leva do porão para o térreo. Ao chegar ao fim dela depara-se com o espadachim pálido, a aparência extremamente cansada. O garoto se aproxima ansioso e preocupado, logo percebendo que ele está sem camisa e com os pulsos feridos.

\- O que aconteceu? – Toca seu braço ainda aflito. – Ficamos morrendo de preocupação.

\- Onde está o Ken? – Os olhos violeta percorrem a casa a procura do namorado. – Ele não fez nenhuma besteira...

\- Não! Está sedado no quarto. O Yotan está com ele. – Sabe que algo estranho está marcado em seu rosto e isto o preocupa ainda mais. – Mas o que houve?

\- Omi... Eu já disse como te admiro? – Toca o ombro do garoto, que arregala os olhos sem jeito. – Sabia que podia confiar na sua liderança...

\- Aya... – Nem sabe muito bem o que dizer.

\- Deixa pra lá o que me aconteceu... – Olha para o arqueiro e esboça um leve sorriso. – Preciso de um banho e descanso.

Sem mais nada dizer o ruivo sobe as escadas, deixando um aturdido Omi atrás de si. Sente-se esgotado. Precisa muito pensar em tudo que aconteceu e na conclusão que a tentativa fracassada de Schul em humilhá-lo acabou despertando dentro de si. Entra em seu quarto, tirando a roupa displicentemente no caminho até o banheiro. Entra no box, deixando a água cair devagar por seu corpo e suas costas. O certo seria ir até o Ken e conversar... Deve isso a ele... Sabe como se preocupou... Mas não pode ir até ele assim, ainda inflamado pela vingança e pela luxúria. Ainda sente o cheiro do alemão em sua pele e quando abrir seu coração por inteiro ao homem que ama... Quer estar livre do que foi necessário fazer para encontrar a resposta que tanto procurava.

O contato do sabão sobre seus pulsos lhe causa uma forte ardência, recordando o que o Schwarz fez com ele, essa lembrança dolorida e humilhante o fazendo encostar a cabeça na parede. Por mais que tenha tido a satisfação de vingar-se, não há como esquecer que foi violado, mas pior que isso é saber que seu corpo foi incapaz de resistir. É o que dói mais. Mas se esse foi o preço a pagar para conseguir ser pleno para Ken...

Deita na cama sem nem sequer se vestir, está cansado demais para qualquer outra coisa. Precisa pensar, mas a exaustão chega até ele mais depressa do que consegue controlar. E sua mente começa a se embrenhar nas cenas vividas nas últimas horas, logo sendo substituídas pela imagem de Ken, que lhe traz paz.

**ooOoo**

Aya abre os olhos, ainda sem saber direito onde está ou que horas são. Sente-se aconchegado e confortável, mas o corpo todo lhe dói. Logo percebe que já é o final da tarde, a luz avermelhada do crepúsculo entrando por um pequeno ponto aberto em sua grossa cortina. Se chegou já de madrugada... Então está dormindo a mais de doze horas. Na realidade, tem que reconhecer que precisava disso. Mas ao observar preguiçosamente o quarto, vê Ken adormecido na poltrona, ao lado da cama, talvez a visão que mais ansiava neste momento. Estende a mão e toca em seu braço, tentando despertá-lo sem assustar.

\- Ahn... – Os olhos ainda sonolentos se abrem, mas ganham brilho ao se depararem com o ruivo já desperto. Levanta e se senta ao lado dele na cama. – Você acordou!

O moreno abraça o espadachim com força, sem esconder toda a preocupação dos últimos dias. Por ele Aya não deixaria seus braços nunca mais, mas precisa mais do que tudo saber como ele está. Afasta-se ligeiramente e toca seu rosto.

\- Quase morri quando você sumiu! – Seu rosto ainda mostra os sinais da tensão que passou, coisa que não passa despercebida do ruivo.

\- Não devia... – Um sorriso compreensivo surge nos lábios sempre tão sérios. – Já te disse que eu...

\- Sabe se cuidar? – A expressão de Ken se fecha, cansada da mesma velha ladainha do auto-suficiente líder dos Weiss. – Dessa vez você não soube tão bem assim.

\- Mas estou aqui... Intacto... Não é verdade? – Aya tenta evitar o rumo que a conversa começa a tomar, mas sabe que o incansável Ken não desiste quando fica determinado a saber algo.

\- Você está pronto para dizer o que aconteceu? – Decide ir direto ao assunto.

\- Os Schwarz me pegaram... Mas eu consegui fugir. – Espera que o resumo seja o suficiente, mas percebe que não no rosto do outro. – Deu um pouco de trabalho...

\- E essas marcas todas no seu corpo? – Levanta um pouco o lençol, revelando o tórax marcado pelas mordidas do maldito telepata. – E esses pulsos vão precisar de um curativo...

Aya se senta na cama e encara Ken. Precisa ser sincero com ele e contar a verdade... Pelo menos, parte dela. Segura as mãos macias, mas um tanto frias, e o olha diretamente nos olhos. Esse seu movimento parece retrair o rapaz, que demonstra temer o que vai ouvir.

\- O Schuldich tentou algo... Você sabe... – Não tem vontade nenhuma de detalhar o ataque, então espera que isso tenha sido suficiente para o inocente Ken entender. – Mas não conseguiu nada... Aproveitei e fugi.

Um silêncio perturbador se instala entre eles, pois o ex-jogador entende muito bem o que quer dizer, mas... Não acredita muito na justificativa final de Aya. Sabe que esconde algo desse cativeiro. Porém, evita esticar o assunto. Se ele não conta é porque dói demais, então prefere ficar feliz por ele estar bem e ao seu lado. No momento em que quiser contar... Estará lá para ouvir.

\- Sabe o que vamos fazer hoje? – Aya toca o belo rosto moreno. – Vamos sair à noite e dançar. Que acha?

\- Mas... Você... – Fica surpreso, pois há um brilho incomum em seu olhar. – Pensei que gostaria de descansar...

Ken não consegue esconder sua decepção. Depois de tudo isso pensou em dormirem juntos, abraçados, como na noite anterior ao seqüestro. Mas ele parece tão animado... Tão... Diferente.

\- Ok... – Ken nem sabe muito bem o que dizer.

O espadachim percebe a mudança, a perda do brilho, como se novamente Ken esperasse mais dele. Mas dessa vez será diferente... Vai poder mostrar como ele é especial e nunca mais vai ver decepção em seus olhos. Passa a mão por seus cabelos.

\- Quero ver você ainda mais bonito... – Levanta de um pulo, rindo ao perceber que está completamente nu. – Vou tomar um banho e saímos depois do jantar.

Há algo nele indecifrável, algo que Ken não consegue discernir. O Aya taciturno e fechado parece tão... Livre. Como se um enorme peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas. O moreno, apesar de temeroso, gosta de vê-lo assim, como se estivesse diante do Ran pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram. Sorri satisfeito. Não sabe explicar, mas sente algo bom demais dentro de si. Decide simplesmente se soltar e esperar.

**ooOoo**

O ambiente esfumaçado da boate não é exatamente o lugar onde Ken imaginaria que Aya o levasse. O ruivo nunca foi muito de locais cheios e abafados, coisa que combina melhor com Yohji. Mas ao andar por ali, o homem maravilhosamente lindo parece ter familiaridade. Todos os presentes, homens e mulheres, o parecem cobiçar com os olhos e muitos demonstram conhecê-lo, acenando com a cabeça em forma de cumprimento. E eles vão avançando devagar, o espadachim na frente, puxando o moreno pela mão. Param diante do balcão do bar e ele se aproxima.

\- Pede algo para nós bebermos... – Diz isso junto de sua orelha, seus corpos extremamente próximos. – Preciso resolver algo e já volto.

Ken o vê se distanciar, até se perder na multidão, resolve se sentar e pedir a bebida. Pensa alguns minutos e então conclui que nem imagina o que o namorado gosta de beber. Na verdade, sabe menos sobre ele do que gosta de admitir. Volta-se para o barman, que já o observa curioso.

\- Vou beber um suco de laranja e ele... – Procura pensar em algo que combine com Aya.

\- Pra ele é um vinho branco... O de sempre. – O barman arremata como se a presença do ruivo fosse uma constante. – Apesar de que faz algum tempo que não aparece por aqui.

\- Ele vinha sempre? – O rapaz precisa aplacar sua curiosidade.

\- A presença dele agitava esse lugar. Era o ruivo entrar pela porta que todos os olhares eram somente para ele. – O homem sorri. – Mas era sempre frio e distante... Esse seu jeito misterioso... Até perigoso... Isso enlouquecia todo mundo. E quando ele escolhia alguém pra dançar...

\- Já contando mais uma de suas histórias? – Aya se senta ao lado de Ken, satisfeito por ver a taça de pé alto cheia do vinho branco que tanto aprecia.

\- Somente situando o rapaz... – O barman sorri de forma maliciosa para os dois. – Afinal, ele precisa saber por que todos o encaram com inveja.

O ruivo ri ao olhar para o salão e ver como é uma realidade. Disfarçadamente ou não as pessoas não tiram os olhos dos dois juntos e isso o diverte. Pretende fazer todos saberem que o rapaz que o acompanha não é mais um que escolheu para ser o par da noite. Ele é a pessoa que escolheu para estar ao lado dele, aquele que quebrou suas defesas, coisa que ninguém mais conseguiu. E vai dar a Ken o mesmo que sempre deu aos outros, pois ele tem muito mais direito a isso do que qualquer um. Bebe o vinho de um gole, sentindo o líquido gelado descer suave por sua garganta.

\- Vamos dançar? – Segura a mão de Ken e o leva para o centro da pista, onde se abre um bom espaço, todos os olhares esperando ansiosos.

Aya fica ainda alguns segundos observando o rapaz a sua frente. Ken está tão lindo com a calça jeans justa e a camisa vermelha de seda, sexy, mas sério, como somente ele consegue ser. O ruivo mesmo veio todo de preto, como sabe que o moreno gosta, a calça de couro e a camiseta sem mangas colada no corpo. Respira fundo, sabendo que esta não é apenas mais uma dança. Aproxima-se devagar enquanto a música se inicia, tomando a cintura dele com sensualidade, sentindo que esse seu movimento o faz suspirar.

O compasso lento e sensual, a letra falando de sexo selvagem, sem meias palavras, tudo vai fazendo o ritmo dos dois ficar cada vez mais próximo. Os corpos estão praticamente colados. Aya parece possuído por um felino, como durante as missões... Perigoso. Seus olhos queimam libidinosos enquanto suas mãos percorrem as costas, as coxas, as nádegas, os cabelos do moreno... Como se explorasse um corpo que não conhecesse tão bem como gostaria.

Coloca sua perna entre as de Ken, sentindo que esse contato faz o rapaz fechar os olhos, mordendo os lábios ao contato daquela coxa com sua ereção que já começa a ficar um tanto evidente sob a calça. Mas o ruivo está decidido a enlouquecê-lo, abrindo sua camisa, botão a botão, sem qualquer cuidado, lambendo o peito forte de forma obscena. Logo suas mãos sobem pelos braços morenos chegando até os ombros e fazendo a camisa descer, caindo no chão, deixando o maravilhoso tórax do jogador totalmente exposto. As mãos então pousam sobre ele, sentindo cada músculo, o flanco bem torneado, as costas largas que contrastam com a criatura inocente que ele realmente é.

Ken abre os olhos, vendo como as pessoas reagem a essa performance, rostos admirados e bocas escancaradas diante do ser que exala sexo por todos os poros. E ciente disso se entrega à volúpia, acariciando os cabelos macios, descendo até o pescoço, sentindo como a pulsação de Aya está acelerada. Quer se aproximar ainda mais, tomar sua pele e morder, mas o toque de reconhecimento do ruivo, percorrendo cada músculo, o mantém quase paralisado, apenas acompanhando o ritmo que ele imprime à dança. Quer os dedos finos e longos percorrendo seu corpo, desvendando-o por inteiro.

O espadachim então o puxa para si, tomando seu pescoço como este havia desejado a pouco, mordendo-o como se quisesse devorá-lo, sentindo seus dentes testando a resistência de sua pele. Joga a cabeça para trás, entregando a garganta para que faça o que quiser. Não há temor em sua mente, somente o desejo obscuro pelo animal que há dentro do ruivo e que nunca pôde conhecer.

Estremece ao sentir a mão delicada descer por seu abdômen, no exíguo espaço que há entre eles, abrindo o botão da calça e penetrando por ela, tocando seu pênis, primeiro por cima da cueca, depois por dentro, manipulando-o sem qualquer pudor, como se estivessem sozinhos, arrancando um forte gemido do moreno. Nesse instante toma sua boca violentamente, como se para calá-lo, invadindo-a com a língua, violando-a como jamais fizera. Há uma intenção de posse quando entra, não permitindo que haja retribuição, ela comanda e abusa, deixando Ken quase sem respirar.

\- Eu te quero agora... – No instante em que abandona os lábios do moreno e se aproxima da orelha, o sussurro arrepiando Ken como uma presa encurralada. – Me deixa te violar... Tomar seu corpo como um animal... Te sentir por dentro.

O rapaz responde como consegue, projetando seu corpo ainda mais junto do ruivo, esfregando-se nele, sua ereção sentindo a do outro, vendo nos olhos violeta que foi entendido. Sente que as mãos de Aya o puxam ainda mais para si, reforçando os movimentos de Ken, fechando os olhos enquanto o contato dos dois fica ainda mais intenso.

Mas o final da música é o sinal... Chegou o instante de irem além. O homem de cabelos cor de cereja se afasta, tomando a mão fria do jogador e o tirando da pista, sob o olhar de todos, que sabem exatamente o que acontecerá em seguida.

**ooOoo**

A porta se abre em um estrondo e antes mesmo que esteja completamente fechada Aya toma os lábios de Ken, sem piedade, estreitando-o em seus braços com toda a força, sentindo a respiração do rapaz falhar diante de tanta ânsia. O ruivo o quer mais do que tudo, deseja seu corpo, precisa das sensações que ele sempre lhe provoca, exacerbadas pela liberdade que agora se permite. O quarto que reservou é o melhor... Todas as mordomias que o jovem merece, mas neste instante todas elas são banais. Tudo do que precisam é do corpo um do outro.

O calor desse beijo profundo inflama ainda mais o felino ruivo, que estende suas garras e as enterra na pele macia das costas morenas. Sente-se um animal, deseja-o com essa intensidade e não quer deixá-lo escapar. Esfrega-se nele, ouvindo entre um e outro beijo os gemidos desesperados do rapaz já altamente excitado.

Vira-o então de costas para si, empurrando contra a parede, prensando seu corpo, encaixando-se nele, roçando seu membro teso, ainda preso pela calça de couro, em suas nádegas. Suas unhas percorrem seu flanco, deixando-o arrepiado, enquanto crava seus dentes nos músculos fortes de suas espáduas. E sua sede pelo belo corpo o torna ainda mais ansioso, descendo uma das mãos pela virilha e chegando à braguilha aberta, tomando o pênis excitado em suas mãos.

\- Ah! – Ken tenta refrear todas as sensações que ameaçam tirar-lhe a sanidade.

\- Não tenta resistir... – Aya diz em um sussurro rouco em seu ouvido, antes de desferir uma mordida em seu ombro. – Quero te levar à loucura.

Suas mãos então se colocam no cós da calça, fazendo-a descer devagar junto com a cueca, abaixando-se com ela, desferindo mordidas e lambidas ao longo do caminho, percebendo satisfeito como isso o faz estremecer. Faz o caminho inverso, subindo e se encaixando novamente a seu corpo, em suas curvas. Com habilidade abre sua própria calça, encostando seu membro teso e sedento nas nádegas rígidas e empinadas. Segura-o firme junto de si com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra toma novamente o pênis dele, agora livre de impedimentos. Manipula-o com maestria, tirando dele gemidos cada vez menos contidos.

\- Você se entrega inteiro pra mim? – Precisa ouvir que há total confiança, que Ken realmente quer o selvagem em que se transforma.

\- Sou todo seu... – Um espasmo de prazer o faz parar, os olhos se fecham. – Sirva-se!

Estas últimas palavras são como fogo, os olhos de Aya faiscando de desejo, afastando-se um pouco de Ken, mas mantendo-o junto da parede com uma das mãos em suas costas. Tira então a própria camiseta e a calça com habilidade, projetando-se totalmente excitado para o corpo ofegante a sua espera. Beija, morde e chupa o pescoço no qual se aconchega. Sente o sabor da pele, procura com ansiedade a maciez de seus músculos, enquanto a sua glande roça e estimula o local onde pretende penetrar. E esse toque faz o rapaz gemer ainda mais, tomado por uma sensação de quase perda de consciência.

O ruivo pensa na preparação, mas não pode ser algo que costumava fazer com o namorado, precisa usar de toda a volúpia que seus amantes já experimentaram, exatamente o que prometeu a si mesmo... Provar que o importante não é o que se faz, mas com quem. Vai então descendo pelo corpo trêmulo, ajoelhando-se junto dele, abrindo suas nádegas e usando a língua para lubrificá-lo. Os movimentos ritmados fazendo Ken estender os braços de encontro à parede, as unhas arranhando o revestimento, inconscientemente se retraindo, apesar de querer mais.

E quando seu objetivo é alcançado Aya se levanta novamente, devagar, roçando a ponta do nariz de encontro à pele arrepiada, o corpo do outro procurando o dele, pedindo para que o tome. Cola-se novamente a seu corpo, seu pênis se encaixando perfeitamente e começando sua incursão, bem lenta, sentindo certa resistência no início, mas que logo relaxa e se entrega. E o compasso de seus movimentos vai aumentando, sentindo que a cada entrada e saída o interior se torna ainda mais receptivo e quente. Logo as contrações se tornam mais intensas, como se desejassem retê-lo para sempre. E cada estocada se torna mais forte, acompanhada de fortes mordidas ao longo das costas, pescoço e orelhas. Uma das mãos trabalha com firmeza no membro que já parece em seu limite, por isso faz pequenas pausas, na tentativa de retardar o máximo que pode o gozo, tentando coincidir com seu próprio. Mas quando sente que fica quase impossível adiar... Ele pára.

\- Não! – Ken abre os olhos que mantivera fechados e tenta se voltar, mas o corpo de Aya o mantém colado à parede. – Por que você parou?

O ruivo o segura pelos ombros e o vira sem delicadeza, jogando-o contra a parede. Seu corpo o segura, colocando uma das pernas entre as suas, à medida que toma sua boca e morde seus lábios. Mas quando sente que o rapaz se tranqüiliza, que prevê de certa forma seus movimentos, sua tática muda. O corpo esguio se afasta devagar, os olhos dos dois se encontrando. E os de Aya se mostram indecifráveis, não há como saber o que aquela expressão esconde.

Ele então avança devagar, aproximando-se da boca, roçando os lábios nos dele, que se mostra receptivo, mas se vê frustrado quando o ruivo morde e assopra o queixo. E dali desce para o pescoço, onde novamente toca a pele de leve, mas ataca o ombro sem piedade, pra depois assoprar o local com delicadeza. E essa tática de ameaçar um local e atacar outro tira Ken do sério, que nunca sabe onde vai agir em seguida. Sente o ímpeto de atacá-lo e acabar com essa tortura, mas ao mesmo tempo isso o excita demais. E o movimento descendente chega aos mamilos, mas ataca o flanco, chegando ao umbigo, à virilha, até que se coloca diante do pênis, que pulsa de expectativa.

O rapaz ofegante acredita que chegou o momento em que o ruivo deixará de torturá-lo, tomando diretamente seu membro, mas os lábios quentes tocam sua glande com tanta leveza, para depois apenas enterrar seus dentes em sua coxa. O sopro quente que se segue o faz tremer, levando a mão ao rosto sensual.

\- Não faz mais isso... Por favor. – Diz em um apelo sussurrado. – Eu não agüento mais... Vou enlouquecer.

\- E você quer enlouquecer? – Ele pergunta afastando-se de seu corpo, mas em um tom carregado de malícia.

Mas antes que Ken consiga vencer o forte rubor que se apossa de seu rosto, o espadachim toma-lhe o pênis com ânsia, chupando-o com força, provocando um forte gemido descontrolado no namorado, que recua contra a parede. Os movimentos de sua mão e sucção fazem as pernas do rapaz fraquejarem, forçando-o a escorar-se.

Ken teme cair, sentindo que o pouco de sanidade que ainda lhe resta vai se esvaindo devagar. Lembra-se insistentemente dos gritos de Yohji quando esteve com o líder dos Weiss, de como uivava, enlouquecido de prazer, e agora o entende. Deseja o mesmo, mas se contém, decidido a não parecer tão histérico. Ele é sério e...

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... – Sente que não vai suportar mais.

É então que novamente Aya pára, evitando que o jovem jogador chegue ao êxtase. Volta a se levantar e encara o outro bem de perto, deliciando-se com a incredulidade em seus olhos. A tortura o satisfaz, o excita, desperta ainda mais o animal dentro dele... Aquele que gosta de brincar com a presa antes de devorá-la. Ele então o ergue, prensando na parede, colocando as pernas morenas em torno de sua cintura e o penetrando de novo, sem hesitação. E seus movimentos são vigorosos, enfiando-se totalmente dentro dele, sem qualquer apoio. Mas quando Ken joga a cabeça para trás, claramente já perdido de prazer, o homem pára mais uma vez, sorrindo de forma maldosa quando o rapaz o encara.

Ken nada diz, mas deseja agarrá-lo pelos cabelos e fazê-lo dar-lhe a satisfação de seus desejos. Quer entrar no êxtase e conseguir permanecer nele plenamente, nem que seja por alguns segundos. Neste momento todo esse suspense o tira do sério, perdendo o controle, pois sempre o leva a beira do gozo, mas pára toda hora, justamente na hora em que está para perder o juízo.

\- AYA... NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! – Grita já sem noção do que diz.

Mas Aya não tem pressa nenhuma... Para ele sexo e pressa são incompatíveis. Então volta aos movimentos ritmados e intensos, fazendo o mesmo jogo torturante por mais algumas vezes, levando Ken a acreditar que jamais o ruivo o tomará por completo, até o fim, mas que já delira com toda essa expectativa.

\- Não faz mais isso... – Seu tom passa desespero. – Eu não agüento mais!

\- O que eu estou fazendo? – Malícia escorrendo pela boca sensual. – É ruim?

Esta pergunta faz Ken pensar. O desespero que sente por querer chegar ao êxtase então se revela em sua verdadeira realidade. Aya não o impede de alcançá-lo com sua tortura. Toda essa angústia faz parte do êxtase em que está imerso desde o momento em que estavam dançando, todo o fogo do ruivo o tirando da sanidade e... Sua manobra quer mantê-lo ainda mais tempo nesta imensidão de prazer. O gozo seria o final e pelo espadachim o moreno ficaria nele eternamente.

E quando o espadachim percebe nos olhos de Ken que finalmente conclui que sua intenção era perpetuar o prazer, resolve chegar ao gran finale. Caminha com o rapaz no colo até a beira da cama, ainda em seu interior, e o joga sobre o colchão macio. O moreno tenta se ajeitar melhor, posicionando-se para que Aya possa deitar-se sobre ele, mas o ruivo parece ter outros planos. Sobe no leito e engatinha, lembrando o felino a quem se assemelha, quase manhoso, mas ao chegar próximo, vira-o bruscamente e o põe de quatro. Coloca-se sobre ele, arremetendo-se novamente em seu interior, cobrindo-o como um animal, ofegando em seu pescoço, mordendo e lambendo suas costas. Uma das mãos volta a tomar o seu pênis, manipulando-o vigorosamente, fazendo com que o rapaz perca a razão e comece a gemer alto, logo se assemelhando a uivos. Aya então sorri, sentindo que sua mão se aquece com o jorro quente que sai do membro deliciosamente excitado. Mesmo assim não pára, continuando as estocadas cada vez mais fortes dentro dele, sentindo que não há mais qualquer resistência, apenas o pulsar do prazer interior que isso lhe causa. E seus movimentos internos e externos vão deixando seu namorado ainda mais enlouquecido, movendo-se de modo a tornar suas investidas ainda mais profundas e enérgicas. Isso o leva ao clímax, gozando de forma intensa, sentindo que seu sêmen escorre entre eles, deixando-os molhados e exaustos.

Mesmo assim sente que não é o final, pois seu manuseio e seu gozo profuso voltam a excitar por demais o membro de Ken, então o mantém de quatro, mas escorrega por baixo dele, tomando seu pênis na boca e sugando com gosto, fazendo o rapaz gemer tão alto que ouve ruídos do lado de fora da porta. E sua boca habilidosa consegue seu intento, sentindo o líquido escorrer, engolindo com prazer, lambendo os lábios para não perder uma gota.

Depois disso Ken já não agüenta mais. Joga-se sobre a cama exaurido, ainda tentando focar a mente em algo que não seja Aya e o prazer gigantesco que experimentou em seus braços.

O ruivo se deita a seu lado, puxando-o para si, o enroscando em um abraço apertado, sentindo ainda seus corações disparados. Nunca experimentou isso dessa forma, pois é como se todo o seu jogo sexual ficasse ainda melhor com a presença de quem ama. Tudo se torna ainda maior sabendo que pode continuar junto dele a noite toda, nem que seja apenas abraçado, curtindo o seu calor. Percebe então perfeitamente a diferença do sexo com e sem amor. E fazer sexo com Ken é a maior viagem em que já embarcou. Com ele toda a sua realidade, presente e passada, deixa de existir. No mundo há somente o sabor do ex-jogador moreno que o observa.

\- Foi muito bom... – Ken mal consegue articular estas poucas palavras, a respiração ainda muito ofegante.

\- E temos a noite inteira para repetir a dose. – Os olhos de Ken se arregalam, um sorriso libidinoso surgindo no rosto de Aya. – E por falar nisso...

O ruivo respira fundo e se move sobre a cama como um felino, em busca de mais sexo.

**FIM**

**ooOoo**

Dedico essa fic para minha querida amiga secreta, que neste momento está tão longe, mas que espero que vá apreciar a história que me inspirou. Precisei despertar meu lado mais pervo... Espero realmente que goste.

Agradeço a minha querida beta, minha filhota Nii-chan, que dividiu seu tempo entre os últimos dias tensos da escola e a fic da mommys. Meu carinho todo especial pra você, minha linda.

Outro agradecimento é para minha amiga Samantha Tiger Blackthorne que me agüentou demais nessa fic, todo meu desespero, e que foi a responsável para que as lemons saíssem. Ela despertou minha perversidão, com sua paciência e incentivo. Te amo!

Para fins de curiosidade... Três músicas participaram ativamente da confecção desta fic. Para a lemon Aya x Schul escolhi "Shut up and Drive" cantada pela Rihanna; para a dança sensual Aya x Ken temos "Closer" do Nine Inch Nails; e para a lemon final dos dois encontrei "I Feel You" do Depeche Mode. Perfeitas!

Espero que todos gostem, principalmente você, minha amiga secreta. Beijos

21de Dezembro de 2007

09:33 AM

**Lady Anúbis**


End file.
